


Girls with Guns

by mariasaurio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasaurio/pseuds/mariasaurio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science girlfriends Jade Harley and Roxy Lalonde rob a bank together to fund their research on interplanetary travel. On the run, they occasionally stop the car outside the road to have sex and talk about space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls with Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tawnyPort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyPort/gifts).



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thank you for giving me the chance to practice how to draw cars, guns, and buildings. Also known as ALL THE THINGS I HAVE PROBLEMS DRAWING, I learned so much doing this pinch hit, seriously. I feel like I should be thanking you ahaha...not to mention giving me an excuse to draw my favourite rarepair! Ah yes, what a good prompt. I hope you enjoy your gift as much as I enjoyed making it!
> 
> (PS: sorry I didn't use your headcanon for Roxy! I got mixed up and forgot about it until after I'd started the drawing, so I used my headcanons instead. u_u)


End file.
